


On The Wings Of Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-26
Updated: 2003-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Their friends reflect on Justin and Brian's relationship and their own feelings and experiences. Set after S3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

*Jennifers POV*

 

I often find myself wondering where I would be... where we all would be if Justin had just stayed home that night. Would he have been bashed? Would he even have had any trouble in high school? I know I blame Brian, the man who took everything I knew and completely changed it to where I couldn't recognize my own son for so many months. Every mother wants her children to be happy, loved and taken care of. I know that Brian Kinney can provide my son with financial support that my ex-husband and I could never. He can afford the finer things in life and makes my life look like nothing. We weren't wealthy people but we had enough money that we were able to have a membership to the country club and were able to send our children to the top schools in Pittsburgh. We had a nice house and expensive cars. 

I thought our children were perfect. I guess I thought wrong because my son felt he couldn't trust Craig nor I enough to tell us that he was gay. A thing that must have frightened him so much that he felt ashamed to tell me, his own mother. I still remember looking at him when I asked if he had a boyfriend. The hurt, fear and sadness in his eyes right before he ran from the car. He didn't realize that I still love him despite anything. 

I think I blame Brian for things because it's so much easier than blaming yourself. I told myself for months that if it hadn't been for Brian that I my son would still be straight...and perfect. I know now that he is perfect. Brian taught him to be proud of who he is. I'm mad at him because that's my job. 

I felt for a while that he was flaunting himself and that if he hadn't then people wouldn't have picked on him his last year at St. James. But he wasn't being anymore open then the straight kids. He knew who he was and that was okay with him. He was so strong and brave, things I know he didn't get from me and certainly not Craig. 

I blame Brian for watching my son almost dying because some homophobic student bashed him. Because to me Brian was the enemy not Christopher Hobbs. I had to blame someone because if Justin was still straight he wouldn't have been in the hospital. Later I realized Justin was never straight to begin with and I guess I knew that I just chose not to see it.

I see the love between Brian and Justin. I see my son in a relationship that saved both of them. Justin taught Brian to love and Brian taught my son that he shouldn't fear who he is, he shouldn't care what others think and that if they can't see him for who he is then fuck them. 

I hear Brian's friends say that Brian was incapable of being in a relationship and at first I believed them. Now I see how totally wrong everyone is. I saw how much Brian loved Justin when the who Ethan ordeal happened. I saw the way Brian defended Justin regardless of his own pain. I saw the way Brian continued to support Justin because he wanted Justin to be financially taken care of. He saved my sons life more than once. 

I've come to love Brian as my own. He may not be what I had in mind for my son but he's who I want with him. It took me along time to realize this but I think it took Brian and Justin along time to realize they really do belong together. Bets are for the house this time.


	2. On The Wings Of Love

*Justins POV*

So I finally got my happy ending. Brian and I finally did it. We finally committed to each other. Something I thought Brian Kinney would never do, especially with the "twink" who wouldn't give up. I just figured it would never happen between us.

I loved Brian from the moment I saw him. I was also deathly afraid of him. He was going to be my first sexual encounter with anyone. What if I wasn't good? I was just so fucking scared especially when I realized I liked men. Then something I didn't expect happened. He came right over to me, took me home and made love to me. Though he'd never admit it because at that time everyone was just a fuck to him.

I guess I was persistent enough because he stood up for me in front of my parents, took care of me and supported me. No matter how much I fucked up he was there to save me. He was what kept me going after the bashing. He's the reason why I drew again. He did things my own mother couldn't do. He reached me. He loved me enough to not let me give up. 

When Ethan came into my life he pushed me towards him. Never once saying how he felt. He told me to do what I wanted. So I thought I did. I didn't realize until much later that Brian was showing me how much he loved me by letting me go. I wanted him to fight for me but he didn't want to jeporadize anything. 

He never asked me to change who I was. He never expected me to be something I wasn't. He didn't care who I was. When I almost quit school Brian picked me back up. He bought me a computer to help me do my art. He didn't do it out of sympathy, he did it because he knew how much I loved drawing. He didn't want me to loose my passion.

He never once pitied me for what happened after the bashing. I thought he did after he took me in, but he did it so he could watch me. Keep me safe. 

Later when I made the anti-Stockwell posters he didn't interfere or try to change my beliefs. He asked me to stop making the posters for fear of his job but after a short conversations he handed me the posters and I left. He didn't care that I didn't like Stockwell and in time helped me with my campaign to shut Stockwell down. 

I don't know what the future holds for either of us. I know that we've stuck by each other through everything. The bashing, Brian's termination from Vanguard, my suspension from PIFA, Stockwell, everyting. I know I love him. I know he loves me. And I know wherever we end up we'll be together.


End file.
